IMing? Notes?
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: When the Cullen's get IM, what insanity occurs? Why are they passing notes in class? Any why does Mike follow Bella around everywhere? Cannon parring.
1. Bella the Psychic

_**I have decided to try this. I might be able to update this faster. ;) I know many people have done it before but I wanted to see if I could. The chapters do not have anything to do with previous ones, unless stated otherwise. Each chapter will switch from reality, to IM, to the passing of notes, ect… If it were an IM, whoever is in the chatroom, their name will be stated at the beginning. Onwards! I don't own!**_

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX **- Jasper

**StupidLamb1234 **- Bella

**SickMasochisticLion- Edward**

**_I_SEE_YOU_ - Alice**

**HearMeRoar - Emmett**

***StupidLamb1234 has started a chat***

***SickMasochisticLion has requested to join***

***StupidLamb1234 has accepted request***

**SickMasochisticLion: **Bella?

**StupidLamb1234: **Hello, Edward.

***_I_SEE_YOU_ has requested to join***

***StupidLamb1234 has accepted request***

**_I_SEE_YOU_: **Bella?

**StupidLamb1234: **No, it's Rosalie. Of course it's me!

**_I_SEE_YOU_: **Wats w/ da #s?

**StupidLamb1234: **Um…what?

**_I_SEE_YOU_: **What's with the numbers?

**SickMasochisticLion: **Yeah, I was going to ask that. Did someone already take StupidLamb?

**StupidLamb1234: **Actually…yeah.

**I_SEE_YOU_: **O.o That's kind of…well, stupid.

**SickMasochisticLion: **…why are we on IM when we're all in the same house?

**StupidLamb1234: **Because, Edward…I don't know. Ask your brother.

**SickMasochisticLion: **Emmett?

**StupidLamb1234: **What? No, Jasper. Watch; he'll be on right now.

***XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX has logged on***

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX: **Hey, Alice!

**I_SEE_YOU_: **O.o I thought I was the psychic.

**StupidLamb1234: **You were! But I now control your future!

**I_SEE_YOU_: **…What's going to happen next?

**StupidLamb1234: **Um…Emmett's gonna want to go hunting. He's gonna end up dragging Nessie with him, but not after logging on and asking us.

***HearMeRoar has requested to join***

***StupidLamb1234 has accepted request***

**HearMeRoar: **Who wants 2 go hunting?

**StupidLamb1234: **Go ask Nessie.

**HearMeRoar: **OMG! That's a gr8 idea!

***HearMeRoar has logged off***

**I_SEE_YOU_: **W-O-W! Now what?

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX: **Ali, honey, you can still see the future. Why are you asking if you know what will happen?

**I_SEE_YOU_:** SHH, Jazzy, I'm learning stuff. Everything she said so far has been true, I want to know what happens next?

**StupidLamb1234: **I foresee…great pain if you go out and buy that new Gucci handbag!

**I_SEE_YOU_: **OH NO!

*** I_SEE_YOU_ has logged off***

**SickMasochisticLion: **Bella…What just happened?

**StupidLamb1234: **I made all that stuff up.

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX: **Well, then, how did you know Emmett was going to log on and ask that?

**StupidLamb1234: **Because he was just in my room, asking if I wanted to go with him. And Nessie hasn't gone in a while, so she'll jump at the chance to go with her favorite uncle.

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX: **I thought I was her favorite uncle…

**StupidLamb1234: …**

***StupidLamb1234 has logged off***

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX:** Ed, I thought I was her favorite uncle.

**SickMasochisticLion: …**

*** SickMasochisticLion has logged off***

**XxXeMoXxXjAzZyXxX: **They all left me…I'm so alone. Now I'll go to my emo corner.


	2. Robots Will Rule the Vampires

_**I don't own.**_

Edward- underlined **Bella – Bold**

Edward and Bella find themselves in a new high school, together, in a biology class. Oh the irony!

**Edward!**

Yes, Bella, I'm right here… What's with the exclamation?

**Nothing. But I have a few questions.**

Okay, shoot.

…**Do you believe that in the future, there will be robots?**

Yes.

**Heat-sensing robots? **

Yes, why? 

**Now, what will happen to vampires and werewolves? **

What**?**

**What will happen to vampires and werewolves when they come up with heat-sending robots? I mean, vampires are cold, and have no blood in their system.**

Um.

**You don't know, do you! We're all gonna die! The government is going to find us, and then we'll be forced to kill them as they search for our secret, and then the Volturi are gonna know of the government's death and come after us and our family, and then Jacob is going to go in a state of depression because Nessie is gone, but then he finds out we weren't really killed but instead taken hostage by the Volturi and then…**

Edward grabs the paper away from Bella.

Bella, how would the government get a hold of us in the first place? We're vampires with werewolves as buddies. We can escape Demetri and them.

**You sure?**

Of course, Bella. I would not let anything happen to you or our daughter. Got it?

**Got it. But what about-**

Enough, B. 

**Edward-**

No, Bella.

**EDWARD!**

WHAT!

**What's gonna happen when the sun explodes and kills us all?**

Silly Bella, that's not gonna happen. Even if it did, it would be a million and two years away from now. Since vampires don't need to breathe, we can drift off into space for al of eternity. 

**But Jacob needs to breathe!**

…Well, he is taking one for the team by staying here.

**I am not going to let our future-son-in-law die for our well being.**

Would you rather die with him and not spend the rest of forever with me?

**…Good-bye Jacob! It was nice knowing you!**

Good, now, don't you feel better about knowing this?

**Yes, thank you!**


End file.
